Fatigué
by Shinia Marina
Summary: Gros mal de crâne philosophique, se passe avant l'envoi des Gundams sur terre quand Quatre prend la décision d'y aller ou pas...


**Fatigué**

_Série : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Shinia Marina__  
Genre : Song fic, prise de tête philosophique sur la guerre, la liberté et son prix, le doute etc.… Je précise que je suis nulle en philo et que les fiches de 'La Philo Facile' m'ont été très utiles !__  
Disclaimer : Franchement, si Quatre était à moi, je l'emmerderai pas autant…  
La chanson 'Fatigué' est de Renaud Séchan, extrait de l'album " Mistral Gagnant ", 1985._

_Se passe avant l'envoi des Gundams sur Terre, lorsque Quatre prend la décision d'y aller ou pas ; de toute l'équipe, c'est à mon avis le seul qui a eu le choix… Vous me direz que je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire des G-Boys, et que je peux très bien dire des bêtises ; Je trouve qu'au fond de lui Quatre n'a pas l'âme d'un guerrier, que son don notamment aurait du l'éloigner de cette voie, mais qu'il a trouvé dans les batailles le moyen de se dépasser lui-même, de se fortifier. De grandir, en fait…_

**oOoOo**

_Jamais une statue ne sera assez grande  
Pour dépasser la cime du moindre peuplier  
Et les arbres ont le cœur infiniment plus tendre  
Que celui des hommes qui les ont plantés_

Quatre referma la porte fenêtre coulissante derrière lui, un peu trop violement peut être, songea-t-il en sentant le verre vibrer dans son dos. Il resta quelques instants adossé à la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment le voir le jardin de la maison familiale de L4. Maison qu'il n'avait jamais quittée.

Mais est-ce que le fait de n'avoir jamais vu la Terre de ses propres yeux, de n'y avoir jamais posé les pieds, faisait de lui un être différent des hommes de la Terre ?

Non, évidemment. La manière qu'il avait de considérer certaines choses était peut être différente, sa patrie, par exemple, était la colonie, pas la planète bleue dont les hommes étaient si fiers. Mais il riait comme eux, il était heureux, ou triste, comme eux. Il pouvait aimer, comme eux.

Il pouvait haïr et faire la guerre. Comme eux.

La guerre. Cette entité, cette créature qui avait évoluée en même temps que les hommes, en parallèle avec eux. Car elle est une de ces choses inhérentes à l'espèce humaine, cette folie dépourvue de sens que l'on retrouvait à tous les âges de l'histoire humaine. Histoire qui ne cesse de rappeler que l'Homme, au regard de la violence et de la justice, n'a jamais évolué. Il aurait même plutôt régressé…

Après tout, qu'est ce qui a changé depuis l'antiquité où on lâchait les fauves dans l'arène pour le plaisir d'un peuple sombrant dans la décadence ? Ce sont toujours les puissants qui tiennent les rênes du pouvoir et les fils de la manipulation des classes inférieures.

_Pour toucher la sagesse qui ne viendra jamais  
Je changerai la sève du premier olivier  
Contre mon sang impur d'être civilisé  
Responsable anonyme de tout le sang versé_

L'adolescent poussa un soupir et se redressa, lançant un regard au ciel artificiel au dessus de sa tête, la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père, et que son père avait eu avec Maître H auparavant, résonnant encore dans son crâne. Devant l'oppression des forces de l'Alliance sur les colonies et la monté sournoise de l'organisation de Oz, soutenue par la fondation Romefeller, la seule solution semblant envisageable était de prendre les armes.

Peut-on ramener la paix par les armes ? La guerre n'est-elle qu'un moyen en vue de la paix, et donc une absurdité, puisqu'elle est le contraire de ce qu'elle prétend poursuivre ? …

La guerre… est-elle seulement porteuse d'une signification ?

Ou, au contraire, est-ce le seul moyen pour les peuples d'affirmer leur liberté ?

_Fatigué, fatigué  
Fatigué du mensonge et de la vérité  
Que je croyais si belle et que je voulais aimer  
Mais qui est si cruelle que je m'y suis brûlé  
Fatigué, fatigué_

Quatre secoua la tête, un peu perdu dans toutes ces réflexions. La nature humaine était si compliquée… Il s'avança, songeur, dans les allées du jardin, ente l'herbe verte coupée ras et les haies taillées au millimètre près.

Artificiel. Comme toutes les colonies.

Il était à la fois étonnant et évident que les colons aient recréés un univers semblable à leur planète natal, tout en prônant l'indépendance de nations nouvelles dans l'espace. Ici ou ailleurs… l'homme restait homme.

A quoi bon coloniser l'espace, créer des lieux magnifiques pour y vivre, vouloir faire de nouvelles nations, de nouvelles civilisations si c'est pour recréer les mêmes erreurs que sur Terre ? L'homme est-il fait ainsi, qu'il n'y ait pas de moyen d'échapper à ce cercle sans fin de haine et d'horreur ?

_Fatigué d'habiter sur la planète Terre  
Sur ce grain de poussière, sur ce caillou minable  
Sur cette fausse étoile perdue dans l'univers  
Berceau de la bêtise et Royaume du mal_

Est-ce que refuser de prendre les armes, de ne pas tomber dans le cercle de la violence, pouvait changer quelque chose ? Son père refusait la guerre, il refusait de le voir partir, de le voir s'investir dans cette lutte, cette bataille pour la liberté des colonies. Il croyait de toute son âme qu'il était possible d'arriver à une solution de manière pacifique, à un arrangement avec les forces de l'Alliance terrestre. Que ce qu'ils avaient bâti dans l'espace avec la foi de pouvoir y vivre heureux et en paix ne soit pas qu'une simple chimère sans aucune réalité propre, un idéal impossible à atteindre, une utopie.

La liberté des colonies.

Et la liberté _dans_ les colonies, était-elle possible ? Songea Quatre en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur d'un parterre de fleurs. Elles étaient belles, très belles. Mais prisonnières du désir des hommes, de leur considération de la beauté, de leur volonté à tout vouloir contrôler, jusqu'à l'esthétisme même de la nature.

Les colonies, et leur soit disant indépendance n'étaient elles pas un leurre elles aussi ? Ne vivait il pas dans une cage dorée, prisonnier d'illusions lui faisant croire ce qui était faux, ou, du moins, n'était pas juste ?

_Où la plus évoluée parmi les créatures  
A inventé la haine, le racisme et la guerre  
Et le pouvoir maudit qui corromps le plus pur  
Et amène le sage à cracher sur son frère_

Qui, de son père ou de Maître H avait raison ? Fallait-il rester à ne rien faire à part parler et parlementer, ou fallait-il se battre pour pouvoir obtenir ce que l'on désirait, à savoir le droit de vivre en paix et libre dans un lieu qu'on aurait choisi comme étant sa patrie ?

Le regard toujours fixé sur les fleurs, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le petit blond se força à réagir et se releva en secouant la tête, ses mèches dorées lui balayant le front au dessus de ses yeux clairs.

Assez. Assez de question et de doutes ; pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se torture ainsi ? … Parce qu'entre son père et son maître, il ne savait que choisir. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un troisième choix…

_Fatigué, fatigué  
Fatigué de parler, fatigué de me taire  
Quand on blesse un enfant, quand on viole sa mère  
Quand dans la moitié du monde on assassine un tiers  
Fatigué, fatigué_

Il marcha encore dans les allées de ce jardin entretenu à l'extrême, tapant du pied dans les gravillons pour les envoyer balader, comme un enfant boudeur ou désoeuvré.

Autant qu'il se souvienne, son père et Maître H avaient toujours entretenus des relations conflictuelles, ils n'avaient jamais eu la même vision des choses. Mais Quatre avait tout de même beaucoup apprit de Maître H ; il avait apprit à se battre, à être un stratège et un guerrier, à piloter un Gundam gigantesque et si puissant…

Mais jusqu'ici, n'avait ce pas été qu'un jeu, malgré la dureté de l'entraînement parfois ? Serait-il prêt à entrer dans la cours des grands et à se battre non plus pour gagner la satisfaction de son mentor mais pour la paix dans les colonies ou pour sa vie et celles de sa famille ?

Ne risquait-il pas d'être trop faible pour cela…

_Fatigué de ces hommes qui ont tués les indiens  
Massacrés les baleines et bâillonnés la vie  
Exterminés les loups, mis des colliers aux chiens  
Qui ont même réussi à pourrir la pluie_

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé au centre du jardin et il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une feuille, voletant dans la brise artificielle de l'atmosphère de L4, caressa doucement sa joue avant de continuer sa chute vers le sol. Quatre se baissa vivement et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche terre et, l'amenant à hauteur de ses yeux, la dévisagea comme si elle aurait pu lui apprendre quelque chose. Comme si elle connaissait les réponses aux questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser…

Jaune pâle mais encore piquée de vert par endroit elle était bien découpée, aux angles arrondis… sa beauté -car oui, elle était belle à sa manière- n'appartenait qu'à elle, c'est à la nature qu'elle la devait, et pas aux expérience et à la sélection dont l'homme avait toujours fait preuve avec les autres espèces vivantes, et même avec sa propre espèce.

_La liste est bien trop longue de tout ce qui m'écœure  
Depuis l'horreur banale du moindre fait divers  
Il n'y a plus assez de place dans mon coeur  
Pour loger la révolte, le dégoût, la colère_

Et si elle avait pu choisir cette feuille, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Serrait-elle restée obstinément fixée sur sa branche, regardant toutes ses sœurs choirent les unes après les autres jusqu'à rester seule ? Ou se serait-elle lancée dans le vide, suivie des autres, laissant la place à un cycle nouveau, à une nouvelle saison de vie, à une nouvelle… chance…

Et lui, devait-il rester dans la passivité à attendre que tout se passe sans son intervention ou devait-il partir et agir selon ce que lui dictait… sa conscience ?

_Fatigué, fatigué  
Fatigué d'espérer et fatigué de croire  
A ces idées brandies comme des étendards  
Et pour lesquelles tant d'hommes ont connu l'abattoir !  
Fatigué, fatigué_

Il tournait en rond. Douter de lui, de sa foi envers les colonies, de l'homme, ne lui permettrait pas d'agir si c'était là son devoir. Douter le conduisait à l'irrésolution ; ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Arrachant son regard de la feuille il le posa sur l'arbre en face duquel il était arrivé. Le tilleul centenaire se dressait devant lui, majestueux, semblant si sûr, paisible et sage, comme s'il tenait son propre destin entre ses mains… ou plutôt ses branches… ou ses racines… enfin…

Quatre s'avança gravement vers le géant végétal et posa ses mains sur l'écorce grise et un peu rugueuse de l'arbre, cherchant en lui la force qui lui manquait, l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas, rongé par le doute et l'indécision.

Lentement, presque inconsciemment, il appuya son front contre le large tronc, cherchant par là un réconfort d'une nature étrangère à la sienne.

_Je voudrais être un arbre, voir à l'aube des orages  
Me nourrir de la terre, être ami des oiseaux  
Et puis avoir la tête si haut dans les nuages  
Qu'aucun homme ne puisse y planter un drapeau_

_Je voudrais être un arbre et plonger mes racines  
Au cœur de cette terre que j'aime tellement  
Et que ce putain d'homme chaque jour assassine  
Je voudrais le silence, enfin, et puis le vent !_

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, et il sentit ses muscles tendus par le stress se relâcher lentement tandis que, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il s'agenouilla face à l'arbre et l'entoura des ses bras, appuyant sa joue contre le bois.

Il soupira, à la fois de bien être et de soulagement, alors que ses problèmes semblaient s'être résolus tous seul. Entre son père et son maître, il ne savait que choisir. Mais son choix devait venir de lui, pas de l'affection qu'il portait aux deux hommes. Lui il voulait faire quelque chose, agir pour les colonies, et puisqu'il en avait les moyens, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Et soudain, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il étreignit plus fortement le tilleul en étouffant un sanglot. Sa décision était prise. Et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait fait le bon choix, personne ne le pouvait, mais il savait que ce choix lui était propre, qu'il ne lui avait pas été dicté par une personne extérieure, et que de toutes façons il lui fallait agir ; à rester sans cesse dans le doute, il aurait finit par se détruire…

Les crissements d'un pas sur le gravier de l'allée le fit se redresser vivement et il essuya le plus discrètement possible ses larmes avant de se retourner.

_Fatigué, fatigué  
Fatigué de haïr et fatigué d'aimer  
Surtout ne plus rien dire, ne plus jamais crier  
Fatigué des discours, des paroles sacrées  
Fatigué, fatigué  
Fatigué de sourire fatigué de pleurer  
Fatigué de chercher quelques traces d'amour  
Dans l'océan de bout où sombre la pensée  
Fatigué, fatigué_

L'une de ses innombrables sœurs se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, soulagée apparemment de l'avoir retrouvé mais semblant avoir devinée que son frère allait partir, qu'il avait fait son choix.

- C'est bien. Fit-elle d'une petite voix où perçait pourtant de l'assurance. Elle s'approcha encore de lui et lui sourit.

- Courage petit frère. Tu sais, nous te soutiendrons toujours… dans notre cœur, et de toute notre âme.

Quatre hocha la tête et se releva, époussetant son pantalon. Il suivit sa sœur qui retournait vers la maison.

Demain il partirait pour la Terre. Demain il piloterait Sandrock pour la première fois hors des systèmes de simulation. Demain il irait se battre pour les colonies.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, adressant un dernier regard à l'arbre et tendit la main vers lui, comme s'il lui était douloureux de le quitter.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

**oOoOo**

Fin  
Shinia Marina, 23 mars 2002


End file.
